


The first kiss between two people is something really good in life

by writingissues



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingissues/pseuds/writingissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a kiss....right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first kiss between two people is something really good in life

**Author's Note:**

> title qoute by Juliana Hatfield

It was just a kiss, quick and innocent and fast that Nozomi was sure that it never happened in the first place. But it did with how Eli looked away from her, face red her voice suddenly high as she talked. Of course Nozomi never registered the words as she stared into the air her hand reaching up and touching her lips.

Friends could kiss.

Right?

Her chest ached; her usual lightheartedness and eagerness to tease Eli when it came to such things were gone. Her own face burned and skin felt hot as the silence between them grew the words stuck in her throat.

It was just a kiss, innocent and sweet like air or a breeze on a summer day.

She felt her body move close to her blonde friend, someone who tried so hard to hide her emotions and be strong, when she really was soft inside. Someone who needed and desired someone to be near her, Nozomi felt herself lucky to see such sides of Eli that no one, not even the other members of Muse, would ever see.

Like now, her face red and blue eyes looking like they were watering as Nozomi touched her face breaking her own face closer to her.

Their lips touching longer than before, a more proper kiss but still awkward and new as they struggled with their hands(Nozomi settled with her hands on Eli’s shoulders), their chests pressed together in that moment, less than a minute but felt like a lifetime.

They breathed as they stared at each other.

What would happen now?

What were they?

Nozomi smiled which seemed to break the tension that had built between them causing Eli to smile back at her, their hands touching and fingers lacing together.

It was just a kiss, something unspoken for now as they leaned towards each other again, their hot breathe mixing together.

But Nozomi knew that this was the end of their friendship, but she kept that knowledge to herself only wanting to enjoy that moment, even if it felt like her heart was more at ease and not as heavy as before.

That could be dealt with later.

All she wanted to do now was kiss her right then.

Again and again. 


End file.
